


Calling Home

by AlyKat



Series: Foolish Pride [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Calling home, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Follow up to In The Bleak Midwinter, Gen, M/M, Now a series, Phil loves his younger sister, Plot What Plot, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Phase One movies, She's pretty awesome, Siblings, Yeah I don't know how that happened either, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil never was able to keep secrets from his youngest sister. Which was why a simple phone call home dissolved into him confessing a secret he'd been keeping since Christmas. </p><p>“Heh, I uh…I’m seeing someone. His name’s Clint Barton. He’s pretty incredible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously, "Bleak Midwinter" was supposed to just get a sequel (which I'm working on now) and then be done. Instead, when I changed up my playlist for that story, this little drabble came out. You don't _have_ to have read "In the Bleak Midwinter", it might help a little to have some knowledge of what's going on, but I think you should be okay without reading it. Just know this story takes place a couple months after that, so in February, and Phil is thirty-five and Clint is twenty-six. I think that's all you should need to know.

Phil hummed softly to himself as he leaned back in his chair, phone balanced between his shoulder and ear, bright gray eyes locked on his computer screen. A picture of him and Barton-- _Clint_ \--had been taped to the side of his screen. He still wasn't sure who had taken the picture, though he had a sneaky suspicion he knew who had _put_ it there. It was a nice picture at that. Clint in his black tactical uniform, his quiver at his feet and bow swung across his back. The little gold hoop in his ear had finally been removed and his hair was cut just a bit longer than crew cut. The gold hoop removal had been Clint’s doing, the hair cut had been medical’s. Luckily the six stitches on the side of his head weren’t visible in the picture.

Both asset and handler were looking at each other, Clint’s face bright with a laughing smile that caused his beautiful bright eyes to practically glow even as they crinkled in the corners. Phil’s smile was far more subdued but no less evident.  The mission had been a disaster, but successful none the less. In the end, the HYDRA base had been taken down, its crew taken into custody, and no SHIELD agents were lost in the process. Clint may have been a bit too close for comfort, but who would have thought a piece of metal would fly that far or that high?

There was a click on the line, Phil’s eyes instantly darted away from the picture as he sat up just a bit straighter and grabbed his pen back up.

“Sorry. I’m back,” A gentle but obviously frustrated woman’s voice came through the receiver; a slight Chicago accent tinged her voice, just barely noticeable.

“It’s okay. Don’t have to apologize,” Phil smiled as he imagined his sister on the other side of the line, no doubt huddled up on her stairs—since for whatever reason that seemed to be Ellie’s go to place when on the phone, even when she was a teenager—and fighting valiantly to keep the wisps of brown hair off her face, cursing to herself that they had fallen from whatever sloppy style bun or ponytail she’d thrown it up into that day.

“So, are you going to tell me the real reason you called, Phope? I’m pretty sure it wasn’t to hear horror stories of trying to potty train a two year old. Which, by the way, our _darling_ sister is _insisting_ that I’m doing it _all wrong_.”

Phil rolled his eyes and huffed in disgust. How he and Elizabeth ever turned out to be the two decent kids out of the five, he still didn’t know. His eyes scanned a requisition form for a junior agent wanting to have a higher caliber sidearm –when recent firearms testing proved he was only _partly_ suitable for the one he at then. _Request Denied. Try again when you’ve mastered the one you have now._

“What’s she know?” He asked, shuffling the paper off to the side and looking to the next. “She had _mom_ potty train Marissa.”

“ _That’s what I said!_ But, hey, what do we know? We’re not _doctors_ , remember?”

“Oh, right, how could I forget? We humble peasants know absolutely nothing about anything.”

“Exactly. Now, c’mon. Spill. What’s the real reason you called?”

A slow smile crept up on him; his eyes glanced back to the picture again as his heart fluttered in his chest. God he felt like a teenager again just thinking about it! For a moment, he thought back on that cold, frozen, blizzard hell of a night in Colorado barely two months before. To that night in the cabin, breaking down Clint’s walls and getting him to open up. They hadn’t had sex, even if they had both wound up shirtless and their jeans hanging wide open, but it had definitely been the best make out session and blowjob Phil had ever had in his life.

“Heh, I uh…I’m seeing someone.” He could feel the warmth of blush crawling up his neck and ears as he ducked his head slightly.

“What? You…holy cow. Tell me about him! What’s his name? Where’d you meet him? What’s he do?”

Phil let his pen fall back to his desk as he leaned back again, face tilted to the ceiling as he huffed a soft laugh and let a dopey smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

“His name’s Clint Barton. He’s…he’s pretty incredible.” The warmth spread from his neck up to his cheeks and Phil had to turn away from the door just in case someone barged in and caught him smiling and blushing like a dork. “He works with me, he’s training to become a full agent and is doing a damn good job of trying to get there. He’s the best sniper we’ve got and he’s just…amazing.”

Silence filled the line for a brief moment and for a second Phil feared their call had been cut off. It would have been his luck. He was about to pull the phone away when he heard the soft thud of a stuffed animal being slapped against wooden stairs.

“Holy cow…Phil. You sound absolutely smitten.” Ellie’s voice was quiet, full of awe as if she didn’t believe it possible her brother could ever find someone and was so glad to be proven wrong. “What’s he look like? And how long has this been going on?”

“He’s a little taller than me, skinny but not scrawny. He’s more athletically built than I am. Enough muscles to make Natalie drool but not totally twisted steel and sex appeal,”

“Not like your boy Captain America, huh?”

“Ha ha. No. This is all hard earned, lean muscle. He’s an archer so his arms are incredible but, a lot of people keep drooling over his arms like they’re the only thing attractive on him. They’re not, trust me. He’s got the most amazing eyes, I still haven’t figured out what color they actually are. Blue, green, amber…it’s like looking into a kaleidoscope. Short, thick light brown-dark blond hair…well, shorter now than it was a couple weeks ago, he had to get it cut. Long story for another time. He doesn’t really smile often, but when he does—“ Phil trailed off, shaking his head a bit before turning back towards his desk.

“You sound a bit more than smitten, Big Bro. When do we get to meet Mr. Hottie Wonderful?”

“Mm…probably not for awhile. We’re going to be busy here for the next few months. Might be able to make it out there for Bastian’s birthday though.”

“I hope so. I’d like my son to get to know his awesome Uncle. So,” Ellie’s voice dropped and Phil could see the lecherous smirk cross her face. “You finally getting laid on a regular basis now, I take it?”

 “That wasn’t any of your business when I was a teenager, and it still isn’t, Ellie. You’re clearance isn’t high enough to be given that kind of information. Besides, you really don’t want me to start telling you about what Clint and I do when we’re alone,” Phil’s eyes went wide as the phone was suddenly snatched from his hands. Head shooting up, he stared in horror as his ever smug looking boyfriend quirked an eyebrow at him and put the phone to his ear.

“Hey, don’t let him lie to you like that. Your brother’s a total fucking tiger in the bedroom. You’ll have to excuse me, I need to steal him now and have him cuff me to his bed and do horribly pleasurable things to me. I’ll have him call you back when we’re taking a break.” Without a goodbye or a sound, Clint pushed his thumb into the answer button before dropping the phone back down onto its cradle.

Phil’s jaw was slacked as he stared up at Clint in disbelief.

“How did you even know I was talking to my sister?” He asked, still too gobsmacked to do much more than stare.

Clint’s eyes twinkled as he shrugged and moved to pull him up out of his desk chair and into his arms. The solid warmth of his body soaked through Phil’s suit and made him want to just wrap himself up around the archer and never let go.

“Heard you call ‘em Ellie, figured it had to be the same Ellie you’d been telling me about.” Leaning in, their lips met in a surprisingly soft and chaste kiss. One that lasted barely long enough for Phil to sigh contently and close his eyes. When they parted, Clint nudged his nose against Phil’s. “C’mon, Johnson’s been screaming all over the place for you. Something about some Russian spy chick giving people trouble, I’unno. She’s been giving me a fucking headache. She is one loud broad.”

Smiling softly, Phil pulled away from Clint’s embrace and moved to tug his too large for him, frumpy looking suit jacket back on. He nodded for his asset to lead the way as he pulled his office keys from his pocket.

“Don’t let her hear you call her that. Also, why’d you tell my sister I’m good in bed? We haven’t even had sex yet.”

Clint threw a smirk over his shoulder as he stepped into the hall, waiting as Phil followed and locked the door behind him.

“True, but I bet once we do you’re going be so fucking great. After we're done with Director Johnson, and if I promise to behave while we're in there, can I find out for sure?”

Phil absolutely did not blush at that request. Not at all. Pocketing his keys, he squared his shoulders and pressed his lips together, turning to start off down the hall towards the Director’s office.

“Maybe. If you manage to stay on your best behavior the entire time we’re in there. We’ll see.”

\---

Clint was a perfect gentleman the whole hour they were in the Director's office.

\---

Phil, as it turned out, really was pretty good in bed.


End file.
